Fanfiction Dot Net
by FerrisBuellerLovesMe
Summary: Draco has become obsessed with the internet, but what happens when he stumbles across a little website we all know and love? Comedic fluff and my favorite best friends, Draco and Blaise. ONESHOT


**FANFICTION DOT NET**

"Draco, why can't we go outside today?" Blaise whined.

"We can," Draco muttered, "in a moment."

However, Draco Malfoy's eyes stayed glued to the computer screen in front of him. As pretentious and headstrong as Draco was, he had a weakness for muggle computers and that contraption called the internet. He was still a horrid typer and did not even attempt instant messaging, but he loved searching for random things to know what muggles thought about them. Wikipedia was God's gift from heaven, or maybe the devil's gift from hell in this case,since all it caused was Draco to laugh for hours learning what idiotic things muggles did without magic.

That was, until Draco googled his own name.

He was there!

There were pictures of boys with blonde hair- not as handsome as the real Draco of course- and this ruddy Tom character who pretended to be him in something called movies, whatever the bloody hell those were.

Draco was livid to see that someone was trying to be him, to impersonate him. Could this be a case for identity fraud?

"What are you even looking at?" Blaise asked walking up to stand behind Draco, reading over his shoulder. Blaise started laughing. You had to be kidding him. "You're such an asshole!" Blaise gasped with laughter when he saw that Draco was even more selfcentered than one could ever imagine.

"I am not! I was just curious!" Draco whined, but Blaise kept laughing, angering Draco to the point he exclaimed, "Fine! Let's see what yours says!"

There was a small biograpghy of Blaise as the first result, but the second one was a bit more complicated. "What's a myspace?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged, "dunno."

The blonde clicked on the link and was sent to a dark page with green writing and, "that's supposed to be me?!" Blaise roared. Some dark haired Italian boy with and easy smile. What the fuck! Blaise Zabini did NOT smile!

Draco tried not to fall out of his chair laughing.

"Fuck this," grunted Blaise and stole the mouse from Draoc's hands, going back to the google search page. He scanned the titles until he came to one search result that interested him "what is fanfiction dot net?"

Draco stopped laughing and shrugged, "dunno."

"You don't know much do you?" Blaise snapped back and Draco shoved him for it. Blaise went flying onto the ground, allowing Draco to control the mouse with a victorious smile.

"It looks like it's a bunch of stories," Draco explained.

"What does that have to do with us?" Blaise asked as he picked himself off the floor.

Draco shrugged and began clicking on random links, until he found a 'Just In' page full of random stories. Transformers? Twilight? Ninja Turtles? What was this place? OH! Draco spotted a 'Harry Potter' reference and started to read the summary allowed.

"Pansy Parkinson& Blaise Zabini: Three years after Hogwarts and stuck a Ministry job together reveals that sometimes life isnt what you think and people arent who they used to be. Someone has to tame this wild beast, but who in the end is taming who?" Draco read allowed.

"I think I'm going to hurl," Blaise commented; Draco glared at him and Blaise jumped away before he could be shoved to the floor again.

"Here look you can search by character," Draco noticed and put in his name in one slot and changed the rating to Mature since he already discovered the internet's ability to access free porn days ago.

Draco and Blaise skimmed the titles and the summaries, but many of them didn't make sense.

"What does DMHP mean?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Click on it," Blaise suggested. He was interested to read some of this.

Draco clicked.

A story appeared in front of them and Draco began reading aloud, "Draco Malfoy entered the room to find his love standing at the window. 'Harry,' Draco whispered, 'I'm pregnant."

In an instant Blaise was on the ground laughing, "you would be the woman!"

Draco did not find the humor in this.

Instead he stood up and kicked Blaise on the ground; Blaise wheezed and continued snickering. "That's complete bullshit, stupid muggles!"

Blaise climbed up using the desk and chair as he read on in the story as Draco stormed out of the room. "Wait!" Blaire called after him, "you haven't heard the best part!"

Draco stopped and turned in the doorway; he was listening.

"You're naming it after Dumbledore!" Blaise gushed before breaking out into more laughter.

"Fuck you Zabini!" Draco hollered and gave him the finger before storming off.

Blaise laughed for a while before messing around with the computer; was there any way he could print these things out?


End file.
